


The Goatman's Bridge

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Episode: s03e04 The Demonic Goatman's Bridge, Gen, Going to Hell, Hell, Missing Scene, i think it counts as that, shane madej - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: With Astra no longer in Hell, Ava and Gary go down with an idea to keep an eye on the Fates.Instead, they make a deal with Goatman.
Relationships: Gary Green & Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The Goatman's Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthespeedforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthespeedforce/gifts).



> This fic would not be possible without @lostinthespeedforce for giving me this idea months ago, which I finally remembered last night and decided to finally make it a thing. Thank you for always putting up with my nonsense.
> 
> I highly reccomment watching Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural's The Demonic Goatman Bridge before, during, or after reading this fic. Good stuff.
> 
> I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or DC or Buzzfeed Unsolved. I'm just having a little crossover fun.

“Are you sure about this idea? Because maybe we can do something else that works just as well and then we don’t have to go down to Hell. I can ask John if he knows a-”

“No,” Ava shook her head while she watched Gary prepared the spell. “You said that you had something that could be used to keep in touch, even from Hell. It’s a good idea and we can really use it now that Astra’s no longer in Hell.”

“I’m pretty sure it works. I haven’t really used it beyond another room before, but it’s strong magic.”

“Then I’ll take it,” Ava stood up as Gary finished the circle. “Are you ready?”

He fidgeted a bit. “As ready as I can be to go back to Hell.”

Ava stepped inside the circle with Gary. Once again, she did have to motivate him to chug the demon blood down. After he had and started chanting the spell, Ava smelled sulfur before the circle surrounding them burst into flames that rose above them. When they fell, the two of them were standing in a dark and dirty alley instead of the clean, pristine Waverider.

“How long do we have down here?” she asked once they found their way onto an actual street.

Gary checked his watch. “Around an hour and a half. I modified the spell so we didn’t have to spend so long down here again. How long can it take to talk to him anyways?”

“If we’re lucky, I should be able to negotiate something quickly,” Ava replied, leading them across the street. “Hey, thanks for doing this with me.”

“You needed a wizard, I needed to not be afraid of doing this, and it’s a good idea,” Gary shrugged. “Kinda weird how a few years ago we were just two Time Agents trying to fix a history broken by the Legends. Now we’re working with them to keep it safe.”

“A lot has changed,” Ava mused before looking back to him. “Do you ever miss it?”

Gary was quiet for a moment, ducking his head as a few denizens of Hell passed them. “Sometimes I do. I liked being part of something bigger, and it was nice to have that cool tech and a desk. Getting paid was great too. But I like being a wizard… or almost a wizard.”

“Yeah, being a Legend turned out to not be so bad after all,” Ava agreed. “I get to travel with my girlfriend. I fight serial killers and Fates. I started a podcast. But I do miss a paycheck. Maybe my office too a little.”

“It was a nice office.”

“Had some good memories there,” Ava smiled wistfully as she remembered her birthday before catching sight of Astra’s club. “We’re here.”

A determined glint in Gary’s eyes matched the one in her own. They entered the club, weaving in and out of the damned to get to Astra’s office. A few people gave them funny looks, but none of them attacked or tried to stop them. Once they finally made it to the office, Ava shut the door while Gary pressed the buzzer on Astra’s desk. Now all they had to do was wait.

Minutes of their precious time ticked by before the door opened and the horned man entered. However, he stopped short when he saw Gary at the desk.

“Tiberius, right?” Gary asked. “Remember us?”

His lips curled into a snarl. “You’re not Astra.”

“Good eyes,” Ava slammed the door shut and locked it. “Astra’s working with us now. But we need to have a talk.”

“Whatever do you want to discuss?” he leered. “If you’re wasting my time, I’m sure I can find some extra torture cells down here for the two of you.”

Gary gulped. “We’re actually here with a suggestion. Perhaps you’d be interested in forming an alliance with us?”

“What?”

“What he means is that we can help each other out,” Ava clarified. “Souls from Hell are coming back for revenge and causing chaos. Also, the Fates stole Astra’s soul coins to control them to find pieces of the Loom of Fate. They’ll probably keep using them too until they get their hands on the Loom. Once they have it, they’re going to change things and restore them to the old order.”

“Including Hell,” Gary chimed in. “And how everything gets run down here.”

“Right, and I’m betting that won’t be as much fun as it is now.”

Tiberius growled. “It was awful. Everything was uptight and miserable.”

“Sounds like it would suck to go back to that,” Ava crossed her arms. “But if you help us by letting us know who gets out and what the Fates are up to when they’re down here, we can prevent that from happening. You can keep going about life is Hell doing…whatever you do.”

Tiberius looked between her and Gary, silent as he considered the offer. Ava waited; her hand ready to grab Genghis Khan’s sword if necessary. She had Bonnie Parker’s gun in her coat as well as one of Sara’s knives should things get ugly. Ava had no clue if Gary had any tricks up his sleeve with magic, but now was not the time to find out. All she could hope for was that Tiberius accepted her offer.

“I do like Hell the way it is now,” he mused. “And I’m not eager to let it go back to the ways of old. But if you’d like my full cooperation, the two of you will have to do something for me.”

“Name it. What do you want?”

“Before my confinement to Hell, I spent some time on Earth. I constructed a few gateways that connected Hell and Earth. It wasn’t anything terribly significant and they didn’t get used often, but they were mine. Unfortunately, being away from them has loosened the hold I had on them. Sometimes I can pop up and scare away a human trying to stake a claim. A while back, two fools challenged my claim on one such gateway, I couldn’t make it to the surface to stop them, and I lost a bridge to them as a result.”

Ava frowned as she listened to the story. Something about it sounded familiar. “Was this bridge in North America by any chance?”

“Why, yes. It’s known as the Old Alton Bridge in-”

“Texas,” Ava finished, looking at Tiberius again as the pieces clicked into place. “Wait, you’re THAT Goatman?!”

Gary’s eyes widened. “He’s Goatman? Ava, we’re talking to Goatman?!”

“The humans never stuck around long enough to ask for my name,” Tiberius grumbled. “But they still had to call me something when they told the stories to anyone who would listen. That’s what they came to know me as. Then that lanky buffoon made a mockery of me and took my bridge! You don’t take a demon’s hell gateway without consequences?”

“So…what do you want us to do about it?” Ava asked him. “You want your bridge back from Ryan and Shane?”

“Exactly! And take care of Shane Madej while you’re at it?”

“Oh, that’s all!” Gary looked relieved. “Yeah, we can do that. We can just drop in and make sure he’s doing alright from time to time. You know, it’s really sweet that you care about him even if he did take your-”

“I said _take care_ of him!”

Realization dawned on both of them and the happiness drained out of Gary’s expression. “Oh.”

Ava shook her head. “I’m not going to take care of him.”

“Then no deal.”

“Ava-”

“I got this,” she muttered to Gary. “What if I get him to relinquish his claim on the bridge instead? He gives it up, you get it back, and everything works out.”

Tiberius considered it. “I suppose it will suffice. You have a deal. I’ll provide information and updates. The two of you get my bridge back.”

“Great,” Ava shook his hand. “Gary, how much time have we got left?”

“Seven minutes, and I still need to give him the mirror.”

“Oh right. You can take that one.”

Gary stepped towards Tiberius now and pulled a mirror out of one of the pockets of his coat. “So how familiar are you with Harry Potter?”

“I don’t believe I know anyone down here with that name.”

“Oh, uh, I can explain it without,” Gary passed the mirror to Tiberius. “You look into this and speak to it. We have the other half. If you have something to say, we can see and hear you and talk back. Kind of like Facetime.”

“Face...time?”

“Like he said, you see us, you hear us, you talk to us, and vice versa,” Ava told him. “Anything happens, then you tell us. And we’ll let you know about the bridge.”

“Excellent.”

* * *

Charlie had been planning to construct the Loom of Fate before Nate had found the Hell sigil. Now they were camped out by it with the rest of the crew sans Sara. Ava and Gary were missing and unaccounted for, so it was likely they were down there. Gideon had also ratted them out when John asked where Gary had gone. So they were all waiting for the former Time Agents to come back and explain why they’d gone to Hell.

“It’s nearly complete,” Zari pointed to the circle. “So how are they coming back?”

To answer her question, flames surged upward, revealing Gary and Ava when they flickered out.

Gary was the first to notice they had an audience and waved. “Oh hey, guys!”

“What were the two of you doing down there in Hell?” Charlie demanded as Ava stepped out of the circle.

“Gary and I got someone to keep an eye on the Encores coming up to surface,” Ava explained. “Although we have to go scare someone now for claiming Tiberius’s bridge. So we have to do that.”

“You’re what?” Nate frowned.

“We have to get Goatman’s bridge back,” Gary told him.

Zari looked over at them. “Are you serious? He’s real?”

“Who’s Goatman?” John asked.

“It’s a long story that Astra might be able to explain part of, so ask her,” Ava said. “Gary and I used to watch a series on YouTube at the Bureau, we’ll have a viewing party on it later. But we have to go scare someone from it who doesn’t believe in demons or ghosts and I want to get it over with. Let’s go, Gary.”

Everyone watched them leave, not sure what to make of what they’d just heard.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!


End file.
